Johnny Rockefeller
Johnny Rockefeller Jonathon Danzig Leslie Rockefeller the Third is a Canadian wrestler who has been signed to TWOStars sine October 2007. Early Life Jonathon Danzig Leslie Rockefeller the Third was born on November the 12th in Rosedale, a suburb of Toronto, Ontario, Canada to the privileged Rockefeller family. Debut Before Rockefeller's in ring debut, he made his presence known through a series of interviews and taped segments insulting the current TWOStars roster aswell as stating his ambitions of fame and global recognition. Rockefeller's first schedueled match was against Arron Winter. However, Winter informed Johnny, seconds before the match was meant to start, that the match had been cancelled for conractual reasons. It turned out that these reasons were that Winter had now become GM of the hardcore divison and was thus unable to compete in matches. The next week, Winter personally selected Rockefeller to become part of the new hardcore division. Hardcore Division From the begining, Rockefeller made it clear that he hated the hardcore division and the risks it entailed. Johnny used every excuse he could to avoid getting hurt, even eliminating himself from a first blood match for the Hardcore title by pricking his own finger with a pin. Eventually, however, Rockefeller began to feel more and more at home with the hardcore style. He won a triple threat match for the number one contendership, defeated Kyle Gilmore, Draven Cage and Joseph Helms in a four way leather strap match at Payback 2007 and eliminated two TWOStars veterans (Apollo Chambers and The Judge) in the inter-divisional elimination tag match at World War 2007 (A match that was eventually won by the hardcore division). From the start of the hardcore division to the end, Rockefeller remained number one contender. Although he defended it several times, he never cashed it in. Mr. Money in the Bank After World War, the brands were reunited under the ownership of Arron Winter. On the first show of the new TWOStars, Winter declared that Rockefeller's Hardcore title number one contendership had now become a Money in the Bank title shot that he could cash in at anytime, against any champion. Rockefeller accepted this, and set about threatening both of TWOStars champions; Twiggie and Apollo Chambers. Before he was able to cash it in however, Johnny was expecting to defend his title shot against another hungry up and coming star, Kyle Gilmore. Gilmore constantly got in Rockefeller's way, ruining any attempt my Johnny to set up a situation where he would be able to cash in his Money in the Bank without the threat of not winning. The feud raged from November 2007 to January 2008, accumulating in a ladder match at Season's Beatings 2007. After that, Rockefeller began to assosiate himself with the main event, constantly interupting the title feud between Twiggie and Draven Cage. However, this all turned out to be a trick, as Rockefeller cashed in his Money in the Bank at Battle Royal 2008, using it to pin an already tired and beaten down, post match Apollo Chambers, thus becoming the new United States Champion. Boyo Feud All the XTVs at the begining of 2008 were plauged with mysterious viral messages. Although virtually everyone knew they heralded the return of legandary former World Champion Boyo, Rockefeller was stumped by them. In January 2008, Rockefeller delivered a series of promos directed at Boyo and his fans accusing the Welsh Wonder of several, increasingly ridiculous reasons why he quite wrestling including faking injuries, steroid abuse and joining Al Quieda. The war of words went up a level when Boyo finally returned the night after Battle Royal 2008. His triumphant return speech was interupted by an angry Rockefeller who accused Boyo of lying to the fans and being past his prime. A match was arranged for that night, but Winter stepped in at the last minute to stop it due to Boyo not being medically cleared to wrestle. Eventually, due to a forged signature, Boyo was able to get back into the ring. By this time, Rockefeller had lost his US title back to Chambers and was, inexplicably, blaming Boyo for it. The two charismatic stars entered into a best of five series of matches with the stipulation that the loser would be fired. Boyo won the first match, Rockefeller won the second and Boyo won both the third, a tables, ladders and chairs match, and the fourth, a cage match. However, at Wrestlenova IV, Arron Winter reversed the result of the first, second and fourth matches, meaning that Rockefeller wasn't fired. This resulted in a hell in a cell match later that night which Rockefeller won, thus retiring Boyo. The Revolution Will Be Televised/The Second Coming With Boyo now retired, Rockefeller entered into a story line unofficially know as "The revolution will be televised" which involved Johnny "declaring war" on the veterans of TWOStars. This angle lead to a brief freud between Rockefeller and The Evil Gringo, but the story line was cut short after Johnny was side lined with a severe shoulder injury in the late Spring of 2008. Many considered this to be the end of Rocky's short career, but Johnny made a surprise return in December 2008 during the Season's Beatings Pay Per View, assaulting The Evil Gringo after the Mexicutioner had just successfully defended his United States title. Rockefeller confirmed, after the assault that he would be returning to action in in January 2009, and will be aiming to regain the United States title, leading many of believe that the Gringo/Rockefeller feud will be restarted, this time centering around the United States title. The Jet Set The Jet Set is the name of the pose of backstage characters associated with Rockefeller. They include: Charlotte Hoffman - Rockefeller's on again, off again love interest and valet. Maurice La'Key - Rockefeller's reluctant bodygaurd. Todd Grisham - An unfortunate backstage interviewer who Rockefeller frequently bullies into doing things against his will. Title and Award History TWOStars Money in the Bank Holder X1 TWOStars United States Champion X1 TWOStars Newcomer of the Year 2007 Moveset Diamond In The Rough (Kneeling Side Slam) January 2008 - Sharpshooter October 2007 - Jet Set Driver (Tiger Driver '91) October 2007 - January 2008 Champagne Supernova (Springboard Clothesline) Younge Street Choke Out (Grapevined Dragon Sleeper) A Different Class (Blue Thunder Driver) Death In Yorkville (Curb Stomp/Double Foot Stomp) Rosedale Roulette (Top Rope Swinging Neckbreaker) Believe The Hype (Spinning Wheel Kick) Gutwrench Suplex Overhead Belly To Belly Suplex German Suplex Northern Lights Suplex Vertical Suplex Belly To Back Suplex Missile Dropkick Moonsault Roundhouse Kick Shining Wizard Leg Lariat Yakuza Kick Hip toss DDT Chop Block Drop Toe Hold Jawbreaker Knife Edge Chop Entrance Music "The City Is At War" by Cobra Starship - Current "Boys, Grab Your Guns" by My American Heart "Remember The Name" by Fort Minor "World Domination" by Ash